Sugar Contest!
by Minipichu
Summary: Chibiusa and Kousagi start arguing. What happens when they get me and Usagi involved in this! Will answering question on Sailor Moon settle this? Let's find out! -ONESHOT-


Now please I know ALL of ya know the song go's but this will tell 'bout Chibiusa and Kousagi fighting da SUGAR BABY WAR!So ya! See Ya! I don't own Sailor Moon! Or the song Sugar Baby!

_ONESHOT_

"Hey Usa!" Kousagi cheered

"Yes chibi?" Chibiusa asked

"Well, what's a sugar baby?"

"Oh, a Sugar Baby is a person who is SUPER SWEET and KAWAII! Plus I should know!" Chibiusa boasted,

"I wanna be a sugar baby too!" Kousagi grinned.

(All awe)

"SHUT UP! WHO ASKED YOU?!" Chibiusa screeched, "No."

"But why?!"

Chibiusa clenched her fists, "Cause IM the SUGAR BABY!"

"But ...That's mean!" Kousagi whined,

Chibiusa stamped her foot. "No..."

Kousagi tried to change her mind, "But..."

"NO CHIBI!"

Kousagi sniffed, "why?"

"Cause I'm da real sugar baby!" Chibiusa screeched for what seemed to be the one-hundredth time...

Minipichu walked in unhappy "Yeesh. What's with all the screaming?!"

Chibiusa and Kousagi started bickering,

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! BREAK IT UP!" The authoress screamed.

Chibiusa and Kousagi sat silently, but shivering.

Minipichu got things started, "Ok! The only way to solve this is you two, answer some questions and the one who gets the most questions right is deemed by me, the new and true Sugar Baby!"

"EASY!" The two said in unison.

Minichu started it off, "1. Who is Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon?"

"Ummm? Uhh? me?" Chibiusa pointed to herself,

"WRONG!" Minipichu screamed,

"Uh, Chibi Chibi?" Kousagi asked.

Minipichu paused, "CORRECT!"

Chibiusa was dumbfounded, "How would YOU know of all people?! YOU WEREN'T EVEN THERE!"

"Neither were you! Besides I read it in a manga! Also you wouldn't have the time to because your ALWAYS studying!"

Chibiusa was furious, "W-well! I can't believe mom never told me this!"

Usagi walked in "I have. You just ALWAYS say- 'Oh yeah, yeah, yeah soooo cool...' And walk away before I can finish."

"Well maybe I got THAT question wrong but I'm sure the next question will be easy!" Chibiusa boasted again.

Minipichu grinned, "Well the scores 0:1!"

"WHO GOT ONE?!" Chibiusa screamed,

"Kousagi. Weren't you paying attention?" The authoress asked

Chibiusa rolled her eyes, "Well oh yeah, yeah, yeah soooo cool..."

The authoress was not pleased "Ugh. Whatever..." She continued "2. What are Hotaru-chan's two other personas?"

"Mistress 9 and Sailor Saturn!" Chibiusa jumped,

"Correct! Scores 1:1!"

Kousagi pouted. "Awwww..."

"3. Who is Sailor Jupiter Jr.?"

Kousagi jumped up, "Oh! Oh! My friend, Makoto Jr.!"

"You do know she's not really your friend? Right?" Chibiusa pointed out,

Kousagi's eyes widened, "WHHHAAAATTT?! Why not?!"

"Cause last week she called you a dork." Chibiusa grinned,

Kousagi was furious. "WELL! TELL HER AT LEAST I CAN WRITE NEAT!" She held up Makoto Jr.'s spelling test.

"Why would you have that?!" Minipichu screamed.

"I swiped it from her desk." Kousagi grinned,

"Stalker." Chibiusa rolled her eyes.

Minipichu kept on going, "4. Who supposedly died in the Sailor S arc?"

Chibiusa put it through thought. "I know it's one of my mom's friends..."

"Sailor Pluto!" Kousagi screamed

Usagi whispered, "_That's right, this Chibiusa isn't FUTURE Chibiusa...I don't think I ever told her that anyway, did I?_"

Chibiusa tilted her head, "What was that?"

"Oh, nothing." She tossed Kousagi a Sailor Moon manga.

Chibiusa felt herself boiling, "STOP LENDING HER THESE! SHE MIGHT WIN!"

"You both should know this, 5. When is Usagi's birthday?" Minipichu asked,

"JUNE THIRTIETH!" Chibiusa and Kousagi screamed in unison

Minipichu was stunned, "Wow. They said it at the **_EXACT_** same time!"

Usagi was letting her tears flow "I'm soooo touched!"

"We only know it because our birthday is on the exact same day!" Chibiusa told her

That brought Usagi back down to earth, while making her cry EVEN MORE. "Meeeeaaaaannnnn!"

"Ooookkkk... So that question was a tie. Heads or tails?"

"Heads." Chibiusa chose

"Tails!" Kousagi cheered,

"Okay!" Minipichu flipped the coin, "It on...KOUSAGI!"

Chibiusa was mad, "WHAT?!"

"Yay!" Kousagi smiled

The authoress announced the scores. "Scores 1:4! Next is the pre-final question! 6. What is the final of The Sailor Moon series?"

Chibiusa was sure now. "Episode 200?"

"CORRECT!" Minipichu cheered.

Usagi was dumbfounded "Well I'll be...you **_ACTUALLY_** listened when I told you that!"

Kousagi whined "I'm stuck on the manga so I don't watch the anime that much..."

"Alright! THE LAST QUESTION! 7. When did Usagi and Mamoru get married?" Minipichu asked.

Chibiusa thought for a bit, "Uuuuhhh?" (_Maybe I've been too OBSESSED with the whole Sugar Baby thing, I should let her win._) "1996?"

"That's completely...WRONG!" Minipichu told her,

"1997!" Kousagi screamed.

"CORRECT-O!

Kousagi gasped, "Yay!"

Minipichu cheered, "Now Kousagi is the new and true...SUGAR BABY!"

Chibiusa looked down in guilt. "Sorry I was sooo crazed!"

"it's okay!" Kousagi smiled.

"So you two gonna do this next year?" Minipichu asked,

"NO!" Chibiusa and Kousagi screamed in unison

* * *

**Well Okay hope ya enjoyed this fanfic! Bye-bye!**


End file.
